Paintress
Paintress or (女流画家く On'nanoko o kaku or "Paint Babes") is an archetype Debuted in Taste of Champions, which focuses on Pendulum Summoning Normal Monsters, including themselves, they have 1 non-effect Evolute Monster. They were Melissa's favorite cards before replacing them with Qli, this is another archetype who is also involved in Vine Wars.This archetype used to be heavily reliant on Synchro Summoning, and Counter Synchro, then all the Synchro Monsters were errated into Evolute Monsters, with the exceptions of "Paintress Goghuha Monstrua" and "Paintress Warholee" as Link Monsters.Paintress are LIGHT Debuted as Aqua-Type monsters until Artistic Glamour, they have been changed to Fairy-Type, (with the exception of "Paintress Warholee", which is a DARK monster and "Paintress Matissa" and "Paintress Goghuha Monstrua" for it being a Fiend-Type ) their Levels are from 1 to 8 (Main Deck), and their Pendulum Scales from 1 to 12.They were released as 100% Normal Monsters (not counting "Paintress' Mystic Acrylic "Paintress Gorgia" ) , however, with the Errata of "Paintress Goghi" as a Gemini Monster, It broke this trend. "Paintress"' main deck engine is "Power Portait", an Archetype of Spell/Trap Cards whose effects manipulate the "Paintress" monsters for further advantages or Field control. "Paintress EX" Stands for "Excellence", while "Supa-Paintress" stands for "Super", both of these fall into this archetype and count as "Paintress". __TOC__ 'Design:' 'Origins:' "The idea came out while i was in ISBAT (Superior Institute of Fine Arts Tunisia SIFAT in short) about some "Paint" ladies, i had the trouble giving them names, then this name came out, i initially wanted them to be just Normal Monsters, then they became Pendulums, their effects used to be random, but as the time flew, they got a consistent art, effects, and became an archetype and Engine of Normal Monsters." 'Appearance:' Paintress monsters features several cute girls with Gradient Hair and outfits, their outfit design is a mold of Arzenal Girls and Leone, they wear short shirt and boots with different gradient color, and a cloak with a Palette placed on it, (which makes them look like heroines) ,also they hold Paint Brushes. Paintress Amersterdima resembles Wisteria, whereas Paintress Turkiaa's hair is shaped like Jaden Yuki's, they also have Several ATK/DEF values of other monsters before Link Summoning, their dresses are made to look appealing. 'Etymology': Paintress Names Hold references to several Painting artists, since they are Painting-themed. Amersterdima is the only paintress monster those have no artistic reference, Amersterdima is a pun of an Acrylic product Amesterdam. While not counting "Paintress Dragon" and "Great Paintress Dragon". "Paintress Luna" and "Paintress Hiro" have no artistic references either. 'Playing Style:' Paintress as an archetype, Destroy themselves from the Pendulum Scales as a cost to activate certain effects to gain more hand/field advantage, the "Power Portrait" Spells Involve Banishing "Paintress" monsters from hand or Extra Deck, or restore them from being banished to support the Archetype.They use either Pendulum Summoning in order to Utilize The Evolute Toolbox, or use Tokens. The Evolute monsters share a disturptive strategy to the opponent. Recommended Cards: * *Paintress' Mystic Acrylic * Evolute Monsters *'' All "Paintress" Evolute Monsters'' *Carole, Empress of Fiber VINE" Fusion Monsters * Synchro Monsters * Xyz Monsters * * * * Link Monsters *Paintress Warholee *Paintress Goghuha Monstrua * * * * *Electrical Socket *Sword Whipper * |spells = Spell Cards * * * * *Power Portrait's Chef d'œuvre Of Greed *The Reset of Power Portrait *The Show-Off Of Power Portraits * * |traps = Trap Cards * * * *The Creation of Power Portraits }} 'Weakness:' 'Gameplay and Decks:' The following video demonstrates a replay of Paintress Deck, which is based on Normal Monsters. Trivia: *The design of Paintress was coincidenctly identical to Lum Invader's, Chadook explained behind this that he was not aware of the Anime Urusei Yatsura while the Paintress were first released, as they were initially based on " ", Arzenal Girls and Leone . **Conceptwise, they are based on Fortune Ladies themselves and " ". *Paintress share similar traits to " ": **While "Infernoids" are supported by " " Spells/Traps, Paintress are supported by "Power Portrait" Spell/Traps. **Both Archetypes have colored monster(s), albeit they're differently based. **They both support non-Effect monsters Strategies. **"Paintress Gorgia" was planned to be a counterpart of " " but the idea of the Pendulum Copy was scrapped since it was unable to perform it code-wise. **They're both made to be as disturptive as possible to your opponent's boards. **They both had an intial trend, only to be broken by 1 card: ***In Infernoid's case, it was broken by "Infernoid Decatron" since it's a Normal Summonable monster. ***In Paintress' case, by having "Paintress Goghi" changed into "Paintress Goghi" until its errata removed the "Tuner" property in the current Version. *This is Chadook's first Pendulum Archetype, and the only Pendulum Archetype to be up to date. *"Paintress' Mystic Acrylic" is the only "Paintress" monster that cannot be Pendulum Summoned. **It's also the only Main Deck "Paintress" monster that is not a Pendulum Monster. *"Paintress Assalia" is the only "Paintress" Normal Monster that is not a Pendulum monster. *Contray to Popular belief, "Paintress" are not supposed to be WATER Spellcaster-Type, nor intended to be regarding to the actual purpose is to simulate real life artists, and performing Painting as whole". Category:Archetype Category:Manga/Fanfiction/Anime Featured